


【虫贱】cocoon

by bubblyjams



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyjams/pseuds/bubblyjams
Summary: “你有设想过自己死的那天会是怎样吗？”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【虫贱】cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> title bgm：milky chance-cocoon

韦德正在流血。

已经过去好几分钟了，但他的伤口还没有愈合，韦德·威尔森的愈合能力似乎真的完全失效了——这确实是他被那束神秘的外星光线击中时没有预料到的。

蜘蛛侠正跪在床上将躺着的他抱在怀里，用手紧紧地压住他腹部的伤口，但温热的血仍旧不断地从伤口涌出，男孩的手冰冷，而且在微微发抖，实际上，他整个人都在发抖。这间安全屋里的暖气一直都不太好用，韦德心想，他应该去年就早点换个暖气的，可去年整个冬天他都住在彼得那间杂乱但却温暖又温馨的小公寓。

成为死侍以来，韦德习惯了各种疼痛，这种程度根本不足以让他困扰，但按照常人的标准来看，他早就该休克了。他现在只感觉到一种轻飘飘的暖意，来自他流血的腹部和大腿外侧。曾经的超级治愈能力让他几乎完全失去了伤情严重程度的概念，因为他根本不需要做出任何判断。但现在他隐约能感觉到，他快死了。时隔许久，他终于又像个普通人那样有了这种预感。

彼得一直在躲避着韦德的目光，他们从进屋就没有说话，韦德便一直盯着彼得看，直到他动摇地用沙哑干涸的声音说出一些支离破碎几乎不成句子的话语：“我恨你，韦德，我恨你这样对我……”

韦德咳出一口血沫，反而很欣慰似的咧开嘴笑了，他说：“甜心，我知道现在说这个可能不合适，但你知道上次我见到我妈时她对我说了什么吗？那真是很久以前了，可我还是无法忘记那天，她说，我的孩子，我爱你，我希望你一切都好，但我没有办法喜欢你，我试过了，我不能，看着你让我觉得好反胃。”

彼得沉默不语，而韦德自顾自地继续：“所以我对她说，我宁愿你恨我，可她再也没有回答我，因为你知道的，她之后用鞋带上吊自杀了，就在我面前。现在听到你这么说感觉可真奇妙……我爱你，彼得，我也喜欢你，和你在一起是我最美好的日子。”

彼得看向韦德的眼睛：“你不准备说你的但是吗？”

韦德没有马上答话，只是和他久久地对视，那不是什么温情的画面，彼得的眼中充满了掩盖不住的疲惫和失望，空气冰冷又沉重，而就算是韦德也无法在那种质问的气氛下继续无所谓地笑出来。

彼得心想他一定马上就要道歉了，韦德的下一句话一定是对不起。可是接下来他看见韦德的嘴巴张开：“我们就只是抱抱吗？”

“什么？”彼得下意识地问道，他几乎怀疑是自己的耳朵出了问题。

“我是说，拜托，我知道我们已经分手了，但我们还是可以打炮的吧？”韦德换上比刚才更俏皮轻松一点的语气笑眯眯地说道，他伸出手去暧昧地抚摸彼得的腹肌，“可别告诉我这么快你对我已经没有兴趣了，帅哥。”

彼得皱着眉难以置信地看着他。韦德只好退让地抬起一只手：“好吧，好吧，我会安分点的，但我真的觉得很冷，也许我们仍旧可以想些温和的办法来暖和一下？”他做了个口交的手势，真挚地眨了眨眼睛。

彼得这才迟疑地回答：“……你是认真的吗？你伤得那么重，我觉得……”

“我感觉很好。”韦德坚定不移地说谎，“反正在救护车来之前我们还有时间呢。”他用胳膊支撑着坐起身，在彼得腹肌上的那只手慢慢往下摸了过去，彼得没有阻止他，似乎是被说服了。韦德于是把彼得的头罩拿下来，咕哝着说道，“让我看着你的脸。”然后凑过去吻住了男孩冻得有些发白的嘴唇。

刚刚还吐了血的韦德尝起来完全就是一股血腥味，这让彼得隐约觉得不安，可韦德很投入，他一边着急地把彼得的战衣扯下来，一边咬着彼得的下唇坏笑着说：“我真喜欢每次你露出这种严肃讨厌的脸，帮帮我。”他拉着彼得的手按在自己的裆部，他已经硬得流水，战衣都被濡湿了一块。

彼得解开他的裤子，握住他的阴茎撸动了两下，韦德发出一声舒爽又难耐的呻吟，彼得无奈地笑了一声：“我简直不敢相信，你还有心情想这事……”他的意思倒也不是指在这样的伤势下，他知道对死侍来说流血就像出汗一样正常，而他也充分知道他这位疯疯癫癫的前男友思维有多脱跳，只是他还无法那么快就从刚才快要和韦德吵起来的情绪里完全走出来。

“我能说什么，男人都是动物。”韦德飞快地脱了上衣并扭动着把裤子蹬掉，一起扔到地板上。

彼得慢而细腻地吻着韦德，同时他握着韦德下体的手也以一样的频率上下动着，而另一只手则在韦德的胸口揉捏着他柔软的胸肉和敏感的乳头，他用自己的舌头挑逗着韦德的舌头，吮吸他的舌尖和嘴唇，直到韦德喘着气说：“快……”

“快什么？”彼得故意使坏问他。

韦德讨好地凑过去舔咬彼得的耳垂，他用性感的气音顺从地说出彼得想听的话：“快操我……”

彼得于是笑着低头，顺着他的脖子、锁骨、胸口和小腹一路吻下去，然后把他挺立的阴茎含进嘴里，韦德开始浪叫，随着彼得的脑袋在他的裆部上上下下，彼得放在他腰上的手能感觉到他的身体在不断地颤抖，但他知道现在一定不是因为韦德冷的原因，自从分手以后他们已经一个多月没有做爱了，但韦德身上每一处肌肉的起伏、每一块伤疤和每一个敏感带，他都太熟悉了，韦德的全部反应都在提醒着他，他确实也很想念这个。他们在床上向来很契合，哪怕不谈恋爱也是如此。

韦德把手指伸进彼得的头发里，拉扯得他有些疼，触摸到头皮时又伴随着一种奇妙热辣的酥麻感，把他的理智全都蒸发殆尽，他好像在渐渐失控。

彼得一只手摸进床头柜的抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂，他单手把盖子拧开挤出润滑液，一边继续为韦德口交，一边用手指操他的屁股，光用手指并不能触到深处的前列腺点，但韦德还是很喜欢彼得这么做，他双腿大张着，一手抓着身下的床单，一手紧紧攀着彼得抚摸着他身体的那只手。

韦德快射的时候，彼得能感觉到他的大腿肌肉变得紧绷，韦德艰难地在破碎的呻吟之间说道：“不……”他着急地拍了拍彼得的肩膀，等到彼得抬起头看着他，他红着眼眶，眼里噙着泪水地继续说道，“不，操我，操到我射。”

“你确定吗？”

脱光了衣服以后彼得能更清楚地看到韦德身上几处的伤口有多严重，而且它们还没有停止流血，韦德的身体上和床单都染红了一大片，空气中弥漫着一股血腥又淫靡味道。

韦德用双腿缠上彼得的腰，笑道：“你觉得呢？”

彼得无法说不。

更重要的是，他心里还怀着一股怨气，他在因为韦德和他分手的事而生气，甚至说实话现在看着这样残破弱小又拼命渴求着他的韦德，他感到心中不可抑制地涌起一种难言的满足和兴奋，而韦德也非常清楚地知道这一点，他在韦德面前从来扮不了什么圣人，但他知道韦德会满足他的欲望，就像过去每一次。

他哑着嗓子答道：“转过去。”他从刚刚被韦德扒了一半的战衣里掏出他自己早也已经完全硬了的阴茎，急躁地挤进那个柔软湿润的小穴，完全插进去的瞬间，他埋在韦德的颈窝处忍不住爽得长叹了一口气。“你流了好多血……”仅存的理智让他忧虑地喃喃自语一样说道。

“是，当然，唔——”彼得开始浅浅地抽插了两下，龟头粗略地擦过了前列腺点，但这一刺激也足以让已经到达极限的韦德闷哼着射在了床单上，他闭着眼睛傻笑着胡乱地说，“因为我的超级治愈能力，你知道，每次都像第一次那样，我在流血是因为你又夺走了我的童贞，宝贝，现在我离不开你了。”

“你改变心意了吗？”彼得停了一下，给了韦德一点时间缓冲。

韦德用手肘支撑着上半身，努力地扭过头去用手摩擦着彼得一天下来已经长出胡渣的脸颊和下巴，他嬉皮笑脸地说：“好吧，就像我说过的，如果你把我操怀孕的话……”

这句话一下子又点燃了彼得的怒火。“好。”他恼火地说完，捏住韦德的腰，全部退出来又狠狠地再操进去，重新开始动了起来，每一下他都确保能精准用力地操到韦德的爽点，他一边操韦德一边又用手伸到他的胸前去揉捏他的胸，刚刚射精之后的身体更加敏感，只是手掌划过乳头都让韦德的全身一阵不住地颤抖，他知道怎么做才会让韦德也爽，他也知道韦德实际上非常喜欢这种不应期里过分的让人恶心的刺激，他总有点自虐倾向。而可怕的是，在他面前彼得也总能发现自己心底最深处藏着从来不为人知的施虐欲。

韦德被操得生理泪水不住地往下掉，他含糊不清地说：“别生气，宝贝，你知道我爱你……”他们之前也有过更狂野的性爱，但没有哪一次彼得见过韦德哭得这样狠，他突然开始怀疑这泪水的原因。但他什么都没有说，他只是一声不吭地继续操他，已经太晚了，他是不会回答说他也爱韦德的，哪怕他们心里都明白这是事实。

他把韦德又翻过来从正面操他，这个姿势不如后入进得深，但现在他想看着韦德的脸。

韦德已经又硬了，彼得俯下身去问他的时候，他勃起的阴茎顶在彼得的腹部。韦德搂住彼得的脖子，久久地和他拥吻着，他又泪眼朦胧地说了一遍：“我好爱你，我的宝贝男孩，我爱你……”彼得因为这句话有些动容，但他还是什么都没说，不知为什么，这次他感到了一丝愧疚，为他自己的残忍。

最后他们换了骑乘的姿势，韦德跨坐在彼得身上，他们一起到了高潮。两人的身上都沾满了干涸或新鲜的血迹，还混杂着汗水和精液，呈现出一副惨不忍睹的画面。彼得从韦德的身体里退出来，但韦德没有从他身上下来，而是就那样趴倒在彼得身上，两具温暖起来的躯体紧紧贴在一起，心跳声层次不齐地互相干扰着，光裸的皮肤表面脏且粘腻不堪，过了一会液化变稀的精液从韦德的屁股里流出来，流过彼得的大腿，弄得他很痒。

很长一段时间里都没有人说话，他们只是就这么别扭又难受地抱在一起，再过了一会韦德又凑过来浅吻他的嘴唇，他用手捧着彼得的脸，深情地看着他，彼得用自己的手覆盖住韦德在自己脸颊上的手，在心里准备好了这次他要回答“我也爱你”，可是短暂的一秒以后，韦德说的却是：“对不起……”

那个瞬间他觉得自己好像突然迷失在了韦德那双蒙着雾气的蓝眼睛里，一些相当久远的回忆突然闪回到他的脑海里。

在他们还没开始约会以前，在他们还不那么熟悉时，有一次他们一起夜巡完，清晨天快亮的时候，在看了一晚上过多死状惨烈的尸体以后，他们并排坐在大厦顶上，吃着还是前天晚上买好的已经冷掉的卷饼，蜘蛛侠突然问死侍：“你有设想过自己死的那天会是怎样吗？”

那是第一次彼得·帕克认真地想了这个问题。

他原以为死侍又会说些不正经的玩笑，他也正是这样期待的，那天的他正需要这么一点轻松来缓和一下他紧绷过久的神经。

死侍咯咯笑起来，摇着头说：“我根本不需要去想，我可以全都试个遍。我是说，我确实也基本上都试过了。”可他说完之后停顿了一下，又难得有些惆怅地苦笑了一声：“不过实际上以前我曾经想过很多次，在我变成这样之前。”

“我确实差点就死了。那时我基本上已经在为自己的葬礼做打算了，而越是到后来，我越是明白了一件事，我不能死在我未婚妻身边，所以我逃走了。我的想法从没变过，如果那天真的还会到来，我希望在没有人可以看到的角落衣着得体地悄悄死去，有尊严地。”吃着卷饼吃了满嘴酱的死侍用认真的语气说着难得严肃的话。

年仅十七岁的蜘蛛侠并不能理解这种想法，他没能马上答话，而是过了一会才说道：“你为什么要那么做？”

“哦，因为死亡真是很让人倒胃口的一件事。那个过程是那么的丑陋又漫长，我的未婚妻，我爱她，她不该经历那些，我也不想让她看到。”

“可那……那也许会很重要，对爱你的人来说，你知道，他们会想陪在你身边，直到最后一刻。而且那不倒人胃口，你在说什么？一点也不。那只是……很悲伤。”年轻的蜘蛛侠语无伦次地抬起手比划着努力解释。

死侍听完回头看了他一眼，像是有些意外，然后他又扭头回去，用稍微轻快一些的语气道：“好吧，那么你呢？小蜘蛛，你会更想死在爱的人怀里吗？”

蜘蛛侠还在想死侍刚才说的那些话，他嚼着卷饼含糊地随口搪塞说：“我还没怎么考虑过这个问题。”他原本的想法确实是死在自己爱的人怀里。

像是察觉到了男孩骤然低落的情绪，死侍扔下没吃完的卷饼，用他沾满了酱汁的手揉起了蜘蛛侠的脸，等蜘蛛侠好不容易从那双魔爪里挣脱开来，便看到死侍凑到自己面前笑嘻嘻地用讨人厌的夸张语气说：“嗷奥，你这可爱的小家伙。”

蜘蛛侠没有理他，于是死侍继续坏心眼地逗他：“别害羞，来吧，告诉我，再具体一些临死之前你想做什么？假设是要死在你爱的人身边的话，和她最后再亲吻一次吗？那也太无趣了，最后再打一炮怎么样？听起来很深情，说真的，可以考虑一下吧？”

“你这疯子。”他依稀记得那时的自己无奈地摆着手骂道，微弱的声音消散在风中，而他扭过头去想要藏起自己忍不住上扬的嘴角。

韦德放在彼得脸上的手从彼得的手心无力地掉了下去，他没来得及抓住。他短暂地愣了几秒，又继续那样安静地抱着韦德好一会，思绪好像散开的烟雾一点点从他快要爆炸的大脑中抽离，然后他开始给韦德穿好衣服，他的身体还是暖的，柔软的，彼得的掌心现在也很暖，可是他似乎已经渐渐开始理解了韦德的那句话，一种麻木的寒意从他的胸口往四肢蔓延，让他觉得窒息又反胃。

彼得又跪着握住韦德的手握了很久，隔着手套，能感受到他的体温在一点一点消失，直到彻底变得冰冷。房间好像也越来越冷了，彼得于是在韦德身边平躺下，把沾满了血的被子盖过头顶，并用蛛丝粘起了每一处缝隙，好让被子如同一个虫茧一样完整又安全地包裹住他们，他双手交握着放在自己的腹部，闭上了双眼。“没关系，我知道。”他在一片黑暗中自言自语。

薄被制成的茧并不能阻挡房间里的寒气，彼得的体温重新开始流失，但他不想再从茧里出去检查那个从没好用过的暖气了，他抱紧了自己的手臂，然后他摸到自己腰侧的口袋里有一个硬硬的小东西，那是一枚戒指。大约一个月前，就是在他带着这枚攒了六个月的钱买的戒指和一个二十四岁年轻人的全部决心与勇气向韦德求婚了之后，他们分手了。

韦德当时也不算拒绝了他，只是像少女一样用双手捧住了自己脸狡猾地说：“天呐，亲爱的，我真的感动。”然后就着急地去扒彼得的裤子，可是之后彼得又一次问起他的答复，想要一个确切的答案时，他才拐弯抹角地说了实话：“我只是觉得，彼得，甜心宝贝，我们结不结婚也没有差别不是吗？好吧，当然，要是有一天你把我操怀孕了我想我们就只有结婚了，为了我们的宝宝好……”

彼得当着他的面把戒指扔出了窗外。“你总是这样。”他缓慢地把那些堵在喉咙口梗得生疼的话一点点挤出来，越是想说却越是觉得已经没必要再说，“不管我怎么做你总在拒绝我，我对你来说到底是什么？”韦德一动不动地站在原地，用和他一样受伤的眼神看着他，可他没有开口辩解或挽留。彼得离开了。

他走出韦德的公寓时外面阳光明媚，后来他蹲在公寓楼附近的草丛里找着自己扔掉的戒指，一整个下午，毒辣的太阳下他汗流浃背，当他最后脱下外套时布料都已经被晒得烫手了，他恍惚以为那时还是夏天。

那个转冷又回暖反反复复了好几次的恼人秋天实在是太久了，也太晴朗了，他甚至有过一种愚蠢的错觉那个秋天也许永远不会结束，以至于直到一个月后的现在他才迟缓地发现，原来早就已经是冬天了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我在写什么。心态炸了。楼下有个妹妹自杀了，半夜下楼抽烟遇到警车和救护车来抬尸体。甚至觉得很羡慕。刚开始写这个梗时是韦德自己选择的自杀，为了我自己的代理满足，但写到一半觉得太恶意了，太ooc了，对不起我爱的角色们，临时改了。虽然现在也没有好到哪去。
> 
> Anyways，谢谢阅读


End file.
